Stupid Questions
by zhakeena
Summary: This is when Zell and Selphie tries to ask each other out to the garden's friday night dance. rated pg for a bit o swearing. (yup. this is one of them zelphies. hee hee hee.)


Stupid Questions  
  
"Hey, guys! Mind if I sit with you?"  
  
Selphie, carrying her tray of food, hopped towards the table where Squall, Rinoa, Quistis and Zell sat.  
  
"Sure we won't mind, Selphie! Go ahead…" Rinoa motioned at the empty seat beside Zell, who was busily munching on a hotdog.  
  
Selphie sat down and began sipping her soup. "Are you people sure you don't wanna join the Garden Festival Committee? We need more members…"  
  
The people disagreed, as usual. She frowned, then smiled again anyway. "So, have you people heard about…"  
  
Before she could finish, a hand placed itself on her shoulder. "Hiya, peeps! Selphie, mind if I sit beside you?"  
  
Selphie looked up at Irvine. "Yes I do mind, Mr. Kinneas!" she said jokingly.  
  
Irvine sat down at the table. "Anyway, you people comin' to Friday Night's Dance?"  
  
"Nah," Quistis said. "I'm gonna be busy grading the written tests, besides, I don't dance well…"  
  
Rinoa jumped in at the conversation. "Oh, trust me, Squall and I are gonna be there." She glanced at Squall, who was looking down at his food. "Isn't that right, Squally?" she asked in a singsong voice.  
  
"… whatever…"  
  
Rinoa smiled. "Goody!"  
  
"Anyway, Quisty, too bad. I was gonna ask you out to the dance." Irvine winked at her.  
  
"Then it's a good thing after all that I'm not going there…" she muttered.  
  
"Ouch!" Irvine said. "So Selphie, wanna go to the dance with me?"  
  
Selphie looked away. "Oh, we'll just see…" In a half-second, she looked at Zell. Man, I wish he'd ask me out… she thought.  
  
Meanwhile, as the rest of them were talking with each other, no one noticed that the usually noisy Zell was quietly eating his meal. Man, I wish I could ask Selphie to the dance… what chances do I have against Irvine? He thought as he slurped his drink.  
  
After a while, they finished having lunch. They were about to separate their ways when Squall said something.  
  
"Listen, guys, I think you need to go into the Training Center more. I just noticed that your levels are pretty low."  
  
"Really? Why do you say so?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I have just checked your levels; Rinoa's lv. 35, Quistis is lv.36, Zell and Irvine is lv.40, and Selphie is lv.34. By this time, all of you should at least have been lv. 50."  
  
"You know what, Squall, you're right. I'm gonna go in the Training Center right now and, um… train, I guess…" Zell said and began to jog away.  
  
"Hey, wait, Zell! I'm coming with you!" Selphie said and joined Zell. Maybe I could make him ask me to Friday Night's dance! Hey, it's not a sin trying, right? She told herself as she ran towards him.  
  
"I expect you to be Level 50 by next week, all right?" Squall asked the remaining 3.  
  
"All right, commander." Irvine mock-saluted Squall, then ran off.  
  
"Bye, Squall!" Quistis went inside her classroom.  
  
"So, Squall, will you help me give Angelo a bath, pleaze?"  
  
Aw, shit… Squall thought as he was dragged by Rinoa to go get Angelo.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Training Center, two kids were seen torturing an exhausted Grat.  
  
"Selphie?! Why don't you just use your last Fire spell so we can get this over with?"  
  
"But Zell, Fire is junctioned to my vitality!"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Oh, all right…" Selphie cast Fire on the Grat, which finally fell down to the ground and rested in peace.  
  
"There! Hope you're happy… we're out of M-stone pieces and now we can't refine Fire from anything!"  
  
"Stop being so finicky, Selphie! Fire's a weak spell anyway…"  
  
"Well. I guess you're right… So, how many levels did I go up?"  
  
Zell looked at the small monitor that tells you how much you progressed in the Training Center "Well, now you're officially a Level 38-er…"  
  
Selphie frowned. "Level 38!? After 10 stupid grats I'm just a level 38? Great! I might as well call for Gramps to help me level up faster!" Gramps was the fabled level-100 t-rexaur that roamed around in the Training Center.  
  
Zell froze. "Hey, don't go giving him any ideas!"  
  
She giggled. "So-rry! It's not like he can understand English, right?"  
  
Zell pouted. "Well, I don't want my T-rexaur incident happen again. Last time I was here, I just said to myself, 'T-rexaurs are stupid!' Then, like out of cue, it sneaked up behind me!"  
  
"Uh, Z-zell?"  
  
"Then, it growled! Man, I'll never forget the smell of its breath!"  
  
"Zell?!"  
  
"Good thing I can run faster than bullets, and I was near the exit at that time."  
  
"ZELL!!!!"  
  
"What?" He then heard a growl behind him. It was Gramps the t-rexaur, who looked like he was ready to eat people whole.  
  
"Selphie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"RUN!"  
  
They screamed and headed for the hills, but Gramps won't let them go anywhere. He won't give in without a fight.  
  
"Zell, it's no use! We gotta fight this thing!"  
  
Zell nodded at Selphie, who was already summoning Minotaur and Sacred. (better known as 'Brothers'.)  
  
Before he could do anything, the t-rexaur swatted at him with his tail. He hit the wall, which knocked him unconscious.  
  
Then, before the Brothers could come out, Gramps grunted, as if to say, "Hah! That's what you get for insulting Gramps!" then turned away, to find another victim to stalk.  
  
Selphie ran towards Zell. "Hey, Zell! You alright?"  
  
Sacred and Minotaur came out. "You called?"  
  
"Never mind, the enemy got away…"  
  
Sacred snorted. "Just when I was about to finally beat Bro at rock-paper- scissors…"  
  
"You wish…" snorted Minotaur, and they went back underground.  
  
Zell stirred. "Auntie Em is that you?" he mumbled.  
  
Selphie cast Curaga on him. Zell jumped up. "Thanks, Selph!"  
  
She giggled. "No prob! I guess Gramps just wanna give you a beating on behalf of all T-rexaurs in here…"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
A period of silence followed.  
  
"Come on. Let's just rest at the secret area for a while; we're still a bit far from the exit…"  
  
They made their way through the jungle area, and entered the so-called secret area that practically the whole Garden knows about.  
  
They sat down, and both took a deep breath. They didn't notice that both of them were deep in thought.  
  
Come on, Zell! This is the perfect opportunity! Thank her, then ask her to the dance! Zell was being nagged by his own mind. Then, he finally decided to talk.  
  
"Hey Selphie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"U-um… I… just wanna thank you for… you know… healing me a while ago, and I was wondering…" Damn! Why is it so hard to ask her?  
  
"Yeah? You were wondering about what?" Gee, I hope you were wondering if you could take me to the dance? Booyaka! She thought, and hoped to herself.  
  
"Er… why is it when you cast a spell, you raise your right foot?" D'oh! That's the stupidest question ever, Dincht! Nice goin'…  
  
Selphie gave him a confused look. Damn you Zell! Why won't you ask me? I hope it isn't that library girl… she wondered to herself, then replied.  
  
"Gee, I don't know… reflex, I guess…"  
  
A few moments of silence again.  
  
Hmph. Fine. I guess I'll have to ask you myself. Selphie planned on what to say, and when she decided she was ready, she spoke up.  
  
"Hey, Zell?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was also wondering…" She then discovered that it was hard to ask him to the dance.  
  
"wondering about what?"  
  
Come on, Selphie! Ask him! Ask him now! "Um… Why is it that you like hot dogs so much?" she blurted out spontaneously. Duurrrr! Smart move, Selphie. Ask a stupid question.  
  
Zell, this time, gave her a confused look. "Gee… Idaknow… I guess coz they're good, I guess…"  
  
By then, they were too embarrassed and confused to ask each other again.  
  
Okay Zell, it's now or never! Ask her to the dance! But Irvine's taking her out, right? But she didn't really say that she'll go with him, right? Fine! I'll ask her, I'll ask her! Zell's mind was arguing with itself.  
  
Okay, Selphie, why won't you ask him? Coz probably he's gonna take another girl to the dance, and then you'll make a fool outta yourself! Hmmm… what if he's not? Then you'll have to go with Irvine. But you wouldn't wanna go with Irvine, right? You'd wanna go with Zell! So ask him now, Selphie! Selphie was really willed to ask him now, and at the same time, Zell was willed to aske her that time.  
  
"Hey Selphie!" Zell said, just as Selphie said, "Hey Zell!"  
  
They fell silent again for a few seconds.  
  
"You go first."  
  
"Nah, you go first."  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"Fine! We'll go at the same time, and if we understand each other, then it's fine, all right?"  
  
"O-okay…"  
  
"On the count of three!"  
  
"One…"  
  
"Two…"  
  
"THREE! Wanna go to Friday's dance with me?"  
  
They said this together, and they were both stunned coz they asked the same exact question.  
  
Zell spoke up, after a few seconds of stunned silence. "So… would you?"  
  
Selphie smiled. "Sure, duh!"  
  
"Really? I thought Irvine was your partner…"  
  
She laughed. "Him? No, I was waiting for you to ask me, anyway. And--- promise you wouldn't tell?"  
  
Zell made a promise-keeping gesture. "Wild horses won't drag the thing that you will say, ma'm."  
  
Selphie giggled. "Okay! Between you and me, I think Irvine looks much like a horse."  
  
Zell laughed. "Really? I thought so, too!"  
  
And they laughed their way out of the Training Center.  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
usual end-of-the-story author's notes: okay, this is my first attempt to write a romance story between 2 main characters! But I can't write a serious one… (one of my many flaws) so tell me whatcha think of this one, and probably I'll make more zelphies, or even a seiftis if I'm in the mood. 


End file.
